Even Teen Hero's Are People Too
by PossibleFan22
Summary: Kim is often portrayed as the girl who can do anything. But most don't realize she's still human dealing with everyday problems including bullying from classmates in school. What happens if the bullying from one Bonnie Rockwaller gets to much for Kim and she snaps one day? Who will be there to help the fallen high school teen hero? (Rated High T - M for Bullying Theme). Warnings.
1. Chapter 1

Even Teen Hero's Are People Too – A Kim Possible Fanfiction….

 **A/N – Well here is a new KP fanfiction yeah! Anyway this idea came to me after reading another fic online. This is going to be a little bit of a touchy subject, but I will put trigger warnings before readings just to warn you all so you don't have to read that section if you don't want too. This is about Kim and Bonnie's rivalry but it being explored more deeply and Kim only being able to handle so much bullying from person until she snaps. I figured, Kim is a strong independent women and we are seen a lot of that in show and that is why many of us including myself look up to her, but I thought to myself, even Kim's human and has feelings. She also deals with everyday high school life including bullies and I always wondered what would happen if she couldn't handle so much of it. So, that is what this is about. It is going to be rated high T but will be moved up to M in later chapters for the theme. Anyway there is no trigger warnings in this chapter, so its all good.**

 **Thank you and I hope you enjoy the fic. This is also to help awareness of bullying. If you see someone getting bullied or picked on, either step in and help or tell and adult and get them help!**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kim Possible. It all belongs to Disney.**

 **Also set after Trading Faces from season 4 but you don't have to watch the episode to read this. Italics are from the show...**

* * *

Chapter 1

" _If the tweebs switch schools, then so do I…."_ _Kim smiles with a wink at her brothers Jim and Tim Possible. "They had my back, now I have theirs…." Kim finished simply._

 _Jim smiles and says, "Hicca-bicca-boo - ?" Jim asks his brother._

 _Instead of Tim replying, Kim does. "Hoosha." Kim finished as she and her two brothers pull into a hug causing her parents to smile at the three of them.  
Mrs. Guide the S.K.I.P consoler had been writing down their conversation and asked how to spell Hoosha._

After their meeting Kim and the twins were free to go about their school day and so far everything seemed fine. Her parents went back to work with the promise of a family discussion after they got home. Sighing, Kim entered her History class awkwardly as all eyes looked on her once the door opened. Walking over to the teacher who surprisingly wasn't Mr. Barking, Kim handed her the excuse note for being late. She then made her way down the isle of desk and found her seat near her boyfriend Ron and her best friend Monique. The two of them watched her every move.

"Everything all good Kim?" Monique whispered to her best friend with concern.

"Yeah, everything is fine." Kim replied with a smile. "Just some stuff with the tweebs is all." Kim finished as she began to pay attention to the lesson.

Seeing that Kim didn't really want to talk about the situation, Monique and Ron both dropped the conversation. Together the three of them got through History class. Once the bell rung the three gathered their  
things and headed off to their lockers. Monique split and the three promised to meet up for lunch. Kim and Ron walked to their lockers together since they've had their lockers right next to one another  
since the start of freshman year.

"Are you sure everything is okay between you and the twins?" Ron questioned wanting to make sure his best friend turned girlfriend was really okay.

Kim sighs and replies as they arrive to their lockers. "Yes Ron, everything is fine. Can we please drop the convo?" Kim questions as she opens her locker and starts changing her school books out.

Nodding Ron says. "Okay just checking on my badical best friend girlfriend is all." Ron explains with a smile as he too get his stuff from his locker too.

"I know." Kim says with a smile as she closes her locker and she adds, "And I really appreciate it." Kim finishes as she waits for Ron to finish what he's doing.

As soon as Ron closes his locker, Kim pulls him into a kiss. Not just any peck on the cheek kind of kiss, she kisses him full on the lips in the middle of the school hallway not caring who sees them. After all, it shouldn't bother anyone anymore for the two of them had been a couple since Junior Prom. While they were kissing though, one person had decided to comment as they happened to be walking towards another class.

"Might want to watch where you disgrace the food chain K." A snarky voice says with a smile. "You being with that loser already in the first place have put you lower then him."

Hearing the voice, Kim and Ron pull apart and turn to see Kim's long time rival Bonnie Rockwaller standing their glaring at the two of them. Bonnie was in her cheer uniform as was Kim, for today they had cheer practice after school and Kim wasn't sure how much Bonnie she could handle in one day. But, then again, Kim always had her comebacks.

"Like I care about the food chain B?" Kim explained with an eyebrow raise. "I've never cared about that crap. You only do because it helps you stay on your high horse and keep you at a tamable level."  
Kim finished as she glares at Bonnie too.

Scoffing Bonnie says, "What? Are you comparing me to a wild animal or something Possible?" Bonnie demands.

Crossing her arms Kim smirks and says. "If the shoe fits so be it."

Growling at Kim's comment, Bonnie clutches her fist and says. "Yeah well I wouldn't talk trash to me if I were you! I know all your little embarrassing stories thanks to your brothers and I won't be afraid to  
post them all over social media and ruin your life." Bonnie threatens with a smirk

Kim frowns and glares at Bonnie as she crosses her arms. "I highly doubt you'd do that. You've always been all talk but never walk. I'm not scared of you B, you should know that. I'd be careful if I were you.  
I know sixteen styles of kun fu and I'm not afraid to use them in defense if I have too." Kim tried to threaten only for Bonnie to laugh loudly.

Smirking seeing that she's slowly getting to Kim, Bonnie replies. "Oh really? Try it. You lay a hand on me first for no reason and I'll press charges and have you sent to prison. Yeah, you heard me. Later loser!"

Bonnie finishes as she laughs loudly and walks away.

Slamming her locker door shut, Kim growls and starts walking off to her next class with Ron following in toe. They both had Biology. Once the two sat at a table together Kim tries to get into focus mode for  
school but couldn't, for her mind was to busy on the spat swap between her and Bonnie. Oh that Bonnie Rockwaller, how Kim despised her….

"Ugh, who does she think she is!?" Kim questioned finally while growling.

Ron looked at his best friend girlfriend in confusion only to then catch on. "Oh you mean Bonnie? Bonnie is just….Bonnie, don't let her get to you Kim. Your better then she is."  
Ron encouraged with a smile as he too got his books and other items out for class.

Kim sighs and says, "True…..But I can't help but let it….You don't think she was serious do you? About posting that stuff on social media?" Kim questioned with worry. After all, her brothers knew a lot of  
embarrassing stories about her. If any of them got leaked online, no one would ever take the teen hero seriously ever again.

Ron replies with a shrug. "I highly doubt it. She's just using it to play you…." Ron finished as he sighs worrying about his best friend turned girlfriend.

Kim was about to reply until Mr. Barking out of all teachers, walked into the classroom. Going up to the front desk, Mr Barkin says, "Alright everyone! Due to an experiment prep for this class, Mrs. Teal is out.  
So I will be covering this class today." Mr Barkin instructed earning several groans from students within the classroom.

Next to her, Kim watched as her best friend turned boyfriend groaned and laid his head against his book. Giggling to herself, Kim began to pay attention. After all, class was the distraction she needed from Bonnie and her threats. Writing down notes from the lesson Barkin was teaching, Kim sighed and wondered if Bonnie would really go as far as posting personal information about her on social media. However, Kim finally came to the conclusion that she highly doubt Bonnie would ever go that far. Little did she know though, things were going to get a lot worse between her and Bonnie...

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter one! What do you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Anyway thanks for reading, I know this is a risky theme to explore so I'll do my best. Please remember to review, fav and follow! Thanks :) - PossibleFan22**


	2. Chapter 2

Even Teen Hero's Are People Too – A Kim Possible Fanfiction….

 **A/N – Well here is chapter two! Wow thanks so much for all the reviews! It means a lot :) Anyway; I'm not gonna rant much so you all can read lol, but there isn't a major warning in this chapter. This chapter rated high T for bullying scenes. Yeah, I'll let you read :)**

 **Anyway I wanna give credit to the author _brycewade1013_ for helping me write part of this chapter. _brycewade1013_ wrote the ending :) Thanks so much, working with you has been fun so far :)  
Checkout their stories! They got some good stories too! Seriously, like really good ones and they are just super sweet to talk too :) Thanks for all your help!  
**

 **Well, I don't own anything from Kim Possible! It all belongs to Disney!**

 **Warning: Slight scenes of bullying. If you can't handle, turn back now.**

* * *

Chapter 2

That afternoon, once school was out, found Kim and Ron at their favorite Mexican Food joint restaurant Bueno Nacho. Together, they were sitting in their normal booth by the far window and chatting about every day normal things. Ron sat on the left side of the booth eating two grande sized nachos and one burrito. Meanwhile Kim sat on the right side of the booth eating a simple house salad. While eating, Kim was working on some homework and Ron was having a nacho eating contest with his pet naked mole rat named Rufus.

"Ron could you not slurp the cheese please? I'm trying to focus on Chemistry notes." Kim questioned and explained as she made a disgusted face at her boyfriend's antics.

She loved Ron dearly; she did and accepted every one of his flaws. But, that didn't mean she had to hide how she felt about them. Ron also did the same to Kim when it came to not liking something she did. They've been tight for so long that they weren't afraid to speak the truth to one another. After all a good relationship is based upon honesty and trust.

Hearing his girlfriends comment, he stops with the antics and eyes her oddly. "Okay but why are you looking at notes? There is no test this week." Ron explained as he sighs. He never understood why Kim was so focused on school work, he for one wasn't thrilled about school and could care less if he could. Especially when Barkin took over the class.

Kim shrugs and says, "It never hurts to go over the material. Just in case." Kim explains as she takes a bite of her salad. While she says that, the door to Bueno Nacho opens and Bonnie along with her little group of friends, enter and go to the order counter. At first, they totally ignored Kim and Ron not realizing they were there and vise versa.

"Whatever. Those notes aren't going to matter if Barkin took over the class. His material is never on the teacher's main test anyway when they return. Your just wasting yourself time." Ron explains as he takes a bite out his burrito and gives Rufus a warning look for trying to eat his owner's food before he could. Rufus squeaks and nods at Ron's comment to Kim before digging into so nachos and cheese himself.

Kim goes to open her mouth and reply when Bonnie interjects again appearing before their table. "Still keeping your low IQ I see hu Stoppable? It's even a miracle how you haven't had to repeat a grade yet. Possible's been doing your homework for you haven't she?" Bonnie smirks as she crosses her arms and watches the two from where she's standing in front of their booth. She got bored while her friends are waiting for their order.

Glaring Kim says, "Shut it Bonnie! No one asked for your opinion!" Kim explained as she watched her boyfriend's reactions and smiled when she saw that he was ignoring Bonnie.

Coming up to the table, Bonnie puts both hands on it and says, "Make me K, freedom of speech. Not my fault you're dating a loser. But it would make sense since your one too." Bonnie finished as she eyes the food that the two were eating and frowned in disproval.

"Okay what is the deal!?" Kim questions as she stands in defense and slams her hand on the table. "What is your ish with me!? You've always treated me like this forever and same with Ron! What did we ever do to you!?" Kim demands finally getting annoyed with Bonnie and wanting to know the truth.

Smirking Bonnie adds, "Nothing. I just don't like losers. Or competition. This town isn't big enough for the both of us K." Bonnie finished as she grabs Kim's soda, pops the lid off and dumps the soda without warning all over Kim's head. Kim didn't even scream as she became drenched in pop, and Ron sat there and watched with his mouth dropped.

"What's the matter K? Can't handle a little soda?" Bonnie questioned with a smirk as she begins to laugh loudly and harshly.  
Taking her phone out she holds it up and says, "Say Soda!" Then, snaps a picture on her phone of the soda drenched Kim Possible.

The whole restaurant was quiet and whoever else was in the food joint stopped what they were doing and watched the scene in shock. At that moment, Kim felt angry inside and wanted to pop Bonnie in the mouth as hard as she could to teach her not to mess with her or Ron ever again. But doing it in a public place would really make her seem like the bad guy. After all, she was Kim Possible, the girl who could do anything. One wrong move such as hitting someone for no reason could ruin her reputation as world savor. So, taking a deep breath and trying to hide her now forming tears of sadness and hurt, Kim grabs her homework, and heads out to her Sloth. Ron then looked on after his girlfriend in concern before glaring at Bonnie who only smirked wider after she stopped laughing when Kim finished.

"Got something to say Stoppable?" Bonnie challenged turning her attention to Ron while feeling like she was on top of the world for tearing Kim down and finally showing her who was top dog in Middleton.

"If you can't say anything nice, it's best to not say anything at all." Ron said, being the better person, grabbed his stuff and Rufus and then walked out with others just gazing on after his leave.

Getting outside, he found his girlfriend in her car crying. Sighing, he got in without a word and waited for Kim to calm down and start the car.  
Once Kim got it started, they buckled up and she drove them to her house. Soon, they made it and she parked in the driveway and shut the car off. She continued to cry afterwards, not looking at her boyfriend.

"POURING SODA ALL OVER ME!? How old does she think she is!?" Kim question as she began to rant while wiping her tears away on her sleeve and feeling the stickiness of the soda in her hair. She growled as she felt the stickiness. "That little – "She began to rant again only for Ron to hand her a napkin making her look at it and stop her rant.

"KP, Please calm down." Ron said in a soothing voice. Surprisingly, Kim took a few deep breaths and manages to mellow out and relax herself. She even got her tears to stop as she smiled at her boyfriend.  
Ron continues, "Look, whatever Bonnie is trying to do, it's just a play to get to you. If you let her, she wins. Don't try to strike out."

Smiling wider at her boyfriend, she turns and kisses him on the cheek. "Thanks Ron. You're always the better man. I think I'll keep you around." Kim replied back only to earn a kiss on the cheek from Ron herself. Sighing, she adds tiredly. "Well, I'm gonna go take a shower before this stuff gets to sticky and ruins my hair. I'll talk to you later and see you tomorrow?" Kim questions as she avoids eye contact with Ron.

"Yeah, I'll see you tomorrow. I love you KP." Ron finished as he smiles and kisses his girlfriends cheek once more.

"Thanks." Kim replies with a smile and a small blush from the kiss. "I love you too."

With their final goodbyes, Ron gets out and heads to his house which is next door to the left from Kim's home. Once he was out of view, Kim gets out and goes inside to take a shower managing to get past her parents and the tweebs without question. As she showers and goes about her evening as normal as she can, what she doesn't know is that things were going to change for her life tomorrow…..

* * *

 **A/N - Well, what did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Was the subject tackled okay?**

 **Anyway thanks so much for reading! Hope you somewhat enjoyed! Please remember to leave a review! Kind criticism welcomed :)  
Please remember to review, fav and follow! Thanks! Until next chapter :) - PossibleFan22  
**


	3. Chapter 3

Even Teen Hero's Are People Too – A Kim Possible Fanfiction….

 **A/N – Well here is chapter yeah! Omg thank you guys so much for the review, it really means a lot me! Because of all of you, I am encouraged to keep writing this so thank you!**

 **Anyway, I would too thank** brycewade1013 **for helping me write some of this and for looking it over.  
** brycewade1013 **wrote the scene between Kim and her parents so thank you! Seriously check them out, they are awesome and super friendly :)**

 **So, I won't keep you waiting anymore. I own nothing from Kim Possible all belong to Disney! Enjoy!**

 **No real warnings.**

* * *

Chapter 3

When morning came for the next day; Kim had a hard time waking up. Even though today was Friday (which meant the weekend was coming) she didn't feel any excitement about the day ahead of her. In fact, after the encounter with Bonnie yesterday during school and at Bueno Nacho Kim just wanted to hide from the world. Finally; after about ten minutes Kim was able to make herself get up going for the day. Even though she was up; she felt slow the whole time.

Getting ready for the day took some time and once she was dressed in her normal green tank top and blue caprice with white tennis shoes, she finally went downstairs to see what the rest of the family was up too. However before she could, her phone started buzzing.

Being who she was, Kim pulled it out and looked to see who either was calling or messaging her. She frowns when she sees an anonyms message read…

 _Check the site … HateKimPossible .com_

Confused at the message, Kim goes to her room computer and types on the website. Soon, it loads and she is horrified at what is shown. It's a site with a black background; her face in the middle with a big red circled around it a red line in the middle of it. On it, the title above reading, _"_ _ **Do You Hate Kim Possible As Much As We Do? Then You've Come To The Right Place! Join Now and Get All Of Kim Possible's Humiliating Moments And Even Tell Us How Much You Hate The Teen Hero! Teen Hero, We Say Teen Fake!"…**_ The words stun Kim like she's never felt before. It hurt so much she left a few tears to roll down her cheeks. Even though she shouldn't at the time, Kim couldn't help but look around the site. She noticed the site had over 5.3K followers and members.

Wiping her tears Kim tries to keep her calm and not let this get to her. She clicks on a link in the page titled "Humiliating Moments" and is shocked to see what's on it. Yesterday's scene from Bueno Nacho with Bonnie was there. It was the picture Bonnie had take and a video of her school enemy dumping soda all over. The comments kept rolling in on the bottom making fun of her and saying she deserved it. Then one caught her that broke her. The comment read….

" _She's such a fake! She deserved that. Can I meet the girl who poured the soda and congratulate her? All Possible is, is a fake and nothing but a face name for the government to help them look good. She should quit world saving and kill herself. No one wants her around."_

Blanking the screen and unplugging her computer in hurt and anger, Kim can't help but let herself break down into tears as she dives onto her bed and curls up. How could someone do this to her? Make a hate page? Leave rude comments? Tell her to kill herself? Crying she soon manages to calm down and wipe her tears away. Getting up, she decides to distract herself and clean up in the bathroom. Once she makes sure it doesn't look like she's crying. She goes downstairs to find her parents.

Once she was downstairs, Kim started searching all the rooms in the house. As normal, for any morning in the Possible household, Kim found her parents in the kitchen. Her mother was pouring herself a cup of coffee while making breakfast and her father was sitting at the kitchen table working on his new Epad. These new Epads were a gift to him from work; apparently, they were being tested for electronic advance use in a work field. So far, her father loved the thing since it helped him keep all his paperwork and blueprints together in one device. Her mother, on the other hand, didn't always like it when her father used it at the family kitchen table. Smiling at the sight of her parents, Kim's mind was almost cleared from the hate site, but as soon as she thought about, she almost broke into tears again.

"Mom? Dad?" Kim questioned nervously causing both parents to look up from what they were doing when they hear their daughter speak.

Her father smiled and said, "Morning Kimme-cub. How did you sleep?" James asked as he went back to his Epad and work.

Sighing Kim replies, "Good, I guess…."

Hearing the sad tone in her voice, Anne was instantly alerted sensing her daughter's sadness instantly. She frowns and says with concern, "Kimme, you okay? You sound….upset…" Anne finished unsure of which word to use as James looks between his wife and daughter in confusion.

At this, Kim couldn't hold it in anymore and began to cry as she told her parents the truth. "No! Someone made a hate page against me. They exposed all of my embarrassing moments and other things! Viewers and members which were over 5 million left hate comments and some even requested for me to kill myself." Kim finishes explaining as she breaks down crying shocking both of her parents.

"Oh, you poor baby." Anne cooed as she came over and pulled Kim into a hug. Holding her daughter in her arms, she allowed Kim to cry as she ran her fingers through her daughter's orange hair and whispered sweet words to her.

However, her father, on the other hand, felt outraged at the person who came up with the hate page against his daughter. "What!? The nerve of these people!" James yelled as he tried to keep himself from finding this person and threatening to put them in a black hole for hurting his daughter. He scoffs instead, "Honestly the things these kids come up with on the damn internet." James growls as he tries to stay calm.

"It's okay daddy…." Kim replies as she breaks away from her mother and wipes her tears away. "….It's just the internet. I'll stay offline for a while. But I just can't believe someone would do this to me. Am I really that bad of a person?" Kim questions with a confused look as both her parent's frown at her.

Shaking her head, Anne says. "No. You're an amazing person Kimberly. Just look at this way. The person doing this to you is just trying to play you and get to you. You're stronger than all of them. Why? Because you're a Possible! And anything is Possible for a Possible!" Anne finished as she smiles and pats her daughter's shoulder.

Feeling a little better from her mom's speech, Kim smiles and says. "Thanks, mom and dad. I knew I could count on you. You're both right. Like I said, I'll just stay off the internet for a while and ignore the hate. If they have an issue, they can come to talk to me in person and we can work it out." Kim finished with a smile as her parents smile too.

"That's my Kimmie-cub!" James finishes with a proud tone.

Anne nods and says, "Good. Now come eat breakfast. Did you know its the most important meal of the day? Besides, it will be good brain power for school today." Anne finishes as Kim giggles at her mom's comment already feeling better.

Sitting down, Kim did as she was told and joins her parents at the table. Soon, her twin brothers Jim and Tim come as well and they all eat. After they finish eating; Kim grabs her things and goes to the front door just as the doorbell rings. Opening the door while holding her backpack she smiles as she sees her best friend boyfriend Ron standing in the doorway.

"Hey KP! Ready-o for school-yo?" Ron questions with a smile as he greets his best friend girlfriend.

Giggling at his choice of words, Kim smiles and says. "As ready as I'll ever be I guess." Kim finishes as she turns and yells by to her parents.

Once the door was closed, Kim and Ron began to walk to school. However, what Kim didn't know was that this was going to be one of the worst school days of her life…..

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there's chapter three! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue?**

 **Anyway thanks for reading and please remember to review, fav and follow! Until next time thanks! - PossibleFan22**


	4. Chapter 4

Even Teen Heroes Are People Too – A Kim Possible Fanfiction….

 **A/N – Well here is chapter four! Wow thank you so much for all the reviews, it means so much!**

 **So, I'm not gonna say much because I don't have a lot to say and plus I figured you just wanna read what happens lol.**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing from Kim Possible; it all belongs to Disney!**

 **Warning: There is a trigger in this! So I am warning you, it is in the second part in this chapter but you can skip over the scene.  
Turn back now if triggers affect you. You have been warned! **

* * *

Chapter 4

Entering school Kim sighed as she saw all eyes were on her the instant she stepped foot into the building. It was obvious they all saw the video of the scene from Bueno Nacho yesterday. Looking down at her feet, Kim reached her locker and switched her books out for her morning classes. Ron did the same next to her and without saying a word to one another they headed off to their separate morning class. For the first period, Kim had AP Chemistry and Ron had English.

Just like when she entered school, all eyes were on her as she walked into the classroom. Frowning Kim just kept her eyes to her feet and sat at a desk on the far side of the room by the window. She was not in the mood to speak to anyone. In fact, she was kind of afraid that if she did, someone would mention all the bullying she had been getting lately and make things worse.

"So? Decided to show your face hu loser?"

Kim knew who the voice belonged too and she decided to just look at her notes and ignore it.

However, the owner of the voice wasn't having it.

Slamming a hand on Kim's desk, she along with the whole classroom jump and looked at the person. Once again, all eyes were on her and Kim honestly hated this. "Hey; I'm talking to you! Think you can ignore me Possible!?" Bonnie questioned as she smirked at Kim.

Rolling her eyes Kim says, "That's what I'm trying to do. Just leave me alone!" Kim demanded clearly making her point across as she glares at Bonnie. "Haven't you done enough to me?"

Silence hung in the air as the whole class waited to see how the scene would turn out. As long as any of them can remember, Kim and Bonnie have always had a rivalry. However, in recent terms, things have seemed to just have gotten worse between the two. Could two people really hate each other this much?

Then, Bonnie's cruel laugh echoes around the room. "What are you gonna do about it Possible? Kick my ass? I'd love to see you try…." Bonnie taunted as she smirked wider and laughed more.

Just then the bell rang and the teacher enters. Everyone scatters to their seat including Bonnie. Saved by the bell, Kim thought. The rest of the morning went by in a blur and soon it was lunchtime. Walking to her lock, she meets up with Ron and the two switch their books out again and chat. Once they are done, they head to the café. But, little did they know as they chatted normally and hung out, Bonnie was planning something. However, since they were thinking that, they just enjoyed each other's company.

"Hey, guys what's up?" Monique questions as she meets up with Kim and Ron half-way to lunch.

They smile at her and Kim replies, "Hey Mon, nothing much. How was your morning?" Kim wonders as they turn down a hallway.

"Good. I Got an A on my Spanish test!" Monique smiles feeling proud of herself.

"Aw, congrats girl. You deserve that, you studied hard." Kim finishes as she stops their walk and the two friends hug.

"Thanks! That means a lot." Monique finishes as they pull away from their hug.

After their hug, they continue to walk only for Ron to say in confusion. "Wait? Do we have a Spanish test this week? I can't remember…." Ron questions as he tried to think.

Both girls giggle and Kim replies. "No Ron, you're not in Spanish. Remember we took Latin last year." Kim explains with a smile at the memory of last year.

Ron sighs in relief. "Oh thank goodness! I thought I forgot about another test." Ron finishes as he wipes his forehead to relax.

Giggling once more came from Monique and Kim. Just then, they reached the café doors and walked in. Kim was about to reply but was stopped short when something slimy and dark coloring instantly covered Kim from head to toe. Gasping in shock, the whole café stopped what they were doing when they heard Kim basically almost scream in shock.

Looking up, Kim sees a tin bucket attached to some wired and turned upside. This indicated that its contents were now all over Kim. Soon, the whole café began to burst out in laughter. Feeling embarrassed, hurt and made, Kim looks around and starts having tears in her eyes. Looking at her shaking hands, Kim frowns when she sees she's covered in mud and slime.

"Say cheese loser!" The all too familiar voice demanded as bright flashes began to surround Kim.

Growling Kim wipes the mud and slime out of her eyes as tears filled them and she says as she glares at Bonnie as she says. "Fuck off Bonnie!" Kim finishes as she turns and runs out of the café crying.

All Kim could hear, was the cruel laughing from her fellow students as she ran to the girl's gym locker room to be by herself and clean up. All Monique and Ron could do was watch in sadness as their friend runs off crying from the humiliation, neither covered in the stuff for they had jumped away just in time…

….

Sobbing, Kim finds herself in the girl's gym locker room alone. While fresh tears ran down her cheeks, Kim gets out of the mud/slim covered outfit and hops into the shower to clean the rest of the gunk off her. As she showers, she cries more and can't believe that had actually just happened to her. As she thinks that, she lets the warm water run down her back to massage it. All she wanted to do right now was disappear forever….

The thought enters her mind slowly as the water runs and when she's almost done with her shower, Kim wishes for a way out of her torment. A way to run from torments of high school and Bonnie. Crying more, Kim turns and pulls a shaving razor out of her cheer bag and holds it against her left wrist. What no one knows what that she did research, research on how to get rid of pain and one way she has found was cutting. Taking a deep breath and biting her bottom lip, Kim adds pressure to the razor on her writs and moves it in a swift movement. Soon, there is four cut on her left wrist and they are bleeding. Not bad; but they are there and the first thing Kim notices is that they sting really badly.

Frowning a little, she realizes what she has done and gets scared. Instantly she drops the razor on the floor and turns to the running water. She starts crying harder feeling stupid for her choices. She starts trying to clean the cuts on her wrist in the water. Then, once she is done, she turns the water off and grabs a towel and wraps her wrist in it. Applying pressure to the wrist, she makes sure the bleeding stops before throwing the towel away in a hamper. Wiping her tears, Kim gets out of the shower and gets re-dressed. Afterward, she goes to the first aid cabinet and finds some bandages and she wraps her wrist. As she does, the locker room door opens without Kim noticing.

"Kim?" A new voice questions making Kim stop in her action of putting the first aid stuff away. She knew that voice, it belonged to Tara Strong. This realization, made Kim move quickly in putting the supplies away.

Not hearing a reply from Kim but only movements of objects Tara frowns and tries again. "Kim? Are you in here?" Tara questions as she turns a corner and sees the back of the red-headed teen hero. "Kim?..." Tara asks again making it clear to Kim she wasn't leaving any time soon.

Frowning Kim says, "What Tara?"

The tone from Kim was an annoyed, hurt and almost lifeless one. It was as if she didn't have energy or happiness. Tara frowns and says, "I just wanted to check on you. See if you were okay." Tara explains with a hope that her friend was. "I'm sorry for Bonnie – "Tara began to apologize only for Kim turn and interrupt her.

"You're sorry!? Why are you apologizing for Bonnie!? If Bonnie was sorry she'd apologize instead she's a heartless bitch!" Kim growls feeling angry as she turns and kicks her cheer bag in frustration. "No offense Tara but just leave me alone! I just want to be alone!" Kim finishes as she tries to fight back tears.

Seeing the hurt in her friend Tara tries again. "But Kim I – "Of course, Tara shows concern and worry but Kim interrupts her.

"Ugh! Just leave me alone!" Kim finishes as she grabs her cheer bag and shoves past Tara.

Leaving the locker room, Kim allows more tears to flow down her cheeks as she leaves Tara by herself. Hearing the school bell ring for the next period of the day to start, Kim decides to ditch class. Leaving school, Kim starts walking and soon finds a place to hide from everyone in the world…

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter four. Did you cry as much reading this as I did writing this? I feel so bad for Kim.**

 **No worries, I don't plan on going to deep or too dark. It was hard enough for me to write the little scene.**

 **Remember, if someone is getting bullied, don't stand by and just watch or laugh. You're as much of a bully.  
If you see someone getting bullied, speak up or if you don't feel comfortable, tell a trusted adult. Together we can stop bullying.  
**

 **Anyway thank you for reading and please remember to review, fav and follow. Chapter five coming soon! :) - PossibleFan22**


	5. Chapter 5

Even Teen Heroes Are People Too – A Kim Possible Fanfiction….

 **A/N – Hello everyone, here is chapter five yeah! Wow thank you all so much for the reviews, it means a lot to me! I really appreciate all your feedback! So, thank you again!**

 **Anyway, before I let you read, I would like to thank the user** _brycewade1013_ **for helping me write some of this! This user wrote the part between Kim and Ron at the end :)  
I would also like to thank the user **_Magic Flying Spud_ **for beta reading this whole chapter for me and editing the whole thing! It means the world to me for all the help and it has been a blast working with these two awesome authors! So, let's show them some love! Drop by and send a hello to them, or even just check out some of their stories, they have some awesome KP stories too! So, thank you both again for the help and I continue to look forward to working with you on this project :) - PossibleFan22**

 **So, without more, I own nothing from Kim Possible! It all belongs to Disney!**

 **Trigger: There are triggers in this chapter. I'm warning you now! You can either skip the part of turn back.**

* * *

Chapter 5

Ron hadn't seen Kim since the cafeteria incident. He went to the first period thinking that hey, maybe she'd turn back up after a good cry or something. But then a second period passed and still nothing. Third and Ron was starting to feel guilty for going back to class as if nothing had happened. Ron waited for Kim outside of school thinking maybe she'd turn up.

But soon, twenty minutes passed and that was a no go too. After all, Kim had skipped the last four periods of the day. Who knew where she was, or what she was up too. Hopefully, Ron could help his girlfriend. Now filled with worry; Ron pulls his cell phone out and tries to call Kim with a friendly li'l ring-a-ding-ding only to get sent to voicemail. So, he tried to shoot her a quick text but still nothing. That was when he decided to call their tech friend Wade in hopes of him knowing where Kim's whereabouts were. Dialing the number, he waited for Wade to answer. Luckily; Wade answered on the second ring.

"Hello?" Wade answers on the third ring. "Ron?" Wade questions with worry. It's not very often that Ron calls so when he does; Wade knows something is indeed wrong.

Hearing the tone in Ron's voice, Wade nods to himself and says. "Of course, what is it? Is everything okay?"

"I don't know honestly." Ron scratches the back of his neck. "Bonnie's been targeting Kim - like more so than usual and uh - it's been affecting her.  
I've never seen Kim get upset like this before. She ran out of the cafeteria crying and I haven't seen or heard from her since. I mean like, you didn't give her a mission did you?"

"No Ron, sorry." Wade replies.

"Well - can you like call her for me? Ask her how she's doing?"  
There's a thick silence between them.

"I don't know Ron. What if Kim doesn't want her privacy invaded right now? Maybe she just wants to be left alone after what Bonnie did to her?  
I've seen the stuff on the net and honestly, if I was her, I would want to be left alone too." Wade finishes as he tries to reason his argument.

Ron frowns and says, "I know Wade, I just need to know if she's okay and not in a dark place."

Another dense silence and then Wade mutters. Ron has to bring his big ear closer to his phone to hear. "Fine. I'll track her, give me a moment…."  
Wade explains as he types on the other end. Quick silence, then a beeping noise indicating Kim's tracker. "Ron, Kim is at home in her bedroom." Wade finishes as he sighs.

Smiling Ron says with relief as well. "Okay thanks, Wade. Sorry for the bother, have a good night."

"You too Ron, you too." Wade finishes and they both hang up.

With the knowledge of his girlfriend's whereabouts, Ron grabs his things and starts walking to Kim's house. He's a little unnerved; Kim ignored him all day via phone and text...is it okay for him to actually show up at her doorstep? Is he not reading the room okay? Soon, he finds his way to Kim's house….

….

Lying on her bed, Kim sighs as she rolls over and opens her eyes from a two-hour nap. After running from school and Bonnie's humiliation, Kim had wanted to disappear, she really did. So, she ran to the one place where she knew she could hide and feel somewhat safer. Her family home. Of course, no one was home at the time luckily; otherwise, her parents would've questioned why she was home so early from school. That was a conversation she was not ready to have with her parents. When she came to the realization that she was home alone, Kim went right to her room and curled up on her bed. Instantly without meaning too, she fell asleep. The colliding thoughts in her mind clashed with such intensity that everything shut down. It wasn't a good sleep, but it helped slow things down a little.

It didn't feel too good to wake up; that wasn't her intention in coming home, and it was a little late now. Her lips were dry from dehydration so she decided to head downstairs for a snake when she got another text. Probably Ron. He had been calling her all day. She felt a bit more level - probably should at least reassure him that she's okay. Yet, when she went to look at her phone, she froze and felt fear creep up inside her as she saw a text not from Ron, but from an unknown number. The words dove deep into her heart as she read it.

 _ **That moment today in the café was hilarious. You deserved it. Go kill yourself.**_

Instantly tears spring to Kim's eyes and she screamed. She doesn't remember throwing her phone but she heard it smash against the wall, chipping bits of plaster with the impact. She brushes the hair from her eyes and tries to focus on something simple - something tangible. A glass of water. So she goes downstairs, spine crumbling with each thump down the steps. She needs to hold the railing for support. But when she reaches the cabinets, her mind goes elsewhere; there's a sharp knife lying around on the cutting board from a messy breakfast. She doesn't know why but she picks it up, holds it into the light and thinks.

White noise rings in her ears. Kim remembers how good it felt at first for the pain to be gone. This is something she has control over. Pulling the sleeve of her left arm up, Kim sees the bandages and flinches. She's lucky to not reopen the cuts as she snags scissors and runs them up the bandages like the seal to a ziploc bag. The skin feels thin and pasty. She growls and - closes her eyes and - the stinging comes back- the feeling keeps her mind off the pain - the red bubbles up all over, a little array of crimson and when is done, she washes her cuts and re-wraps it with the bandages she got at the store on her way home from school. Once she gets it all cleaned and wrapped, she pulls her sleeves down again.

Just as she does, the doorbell to the house rings and Kim's blood runs cold again. What if it was Bonnie? Or other haters? Sighing, Kim goes to the door and peers through the peephole and sighs in relief when she sees it's just Ron. Her heart plummets - she forgot to text back. Hopefully, he's not mad at her. She forces a smile. Be strong for Ron. He doesn't need to deal with her drama but the second she opens the doors and falls into those chocolate brown eyes - she crumples back into tears. Instantly Ron holds his arms open to Kim and she rushes up to him and accepts him embrace holding onto him tightly and crying.

Ron allows his girlfriend to cry in his arms and he runs his hand through her soft orange hair. "Shh…. It's okay KP. I'm right here for you…" Ron begins in a soothing voice as he holds his girlfriend close to him and lets her cry. As she cries, Ron says, "You really had me worried KP. How come you skipped the last few classes?"

Kim frowns, not even sure where to begin. There's so much to say. The cutting is so unlike her - she thought that was just for the goth kids. She's Kim Possible. She can do anything; Ron can't know. He'll think she's a freak. "I just wanted to alone…." she hears herself say.

"It's Bonnie, isn't it?" Ron asks worriedly, but Kim's silence only makes him worry more. "Kim just tell me, please? I promise you can tell me anything and I won't tell the rents or the tweebs unless you want me to."

Looking into her boyfriend's eyes, Kim knows she can trust him and finally decides to tell him everything. With a deep breath she says, "This morning before school, I found this on the web…." Kim begins to explain as she plugs her computer back in and brings the hate site up. As soon as it pops up, Kim feels tears form in her eyes and started crying again at the sight of it…

"I don't believe this! How could anyone make a website designed to torment you!?" Ron asks as he wished he could give the person who created this site against his best friend girlfriend a  
smackdown with his Mystical Monkey Powers.

At first, a silence forms but then Kim calms herself enough to explain to Ron. "It became too much Ron." With a deep breath, Kim continues, "The soda, the hate and then Bonnie's prank! – "Kim tries to not cry again as she sighs." – I didn't want too, but…I…I needed s-some way o-out….I…" Kim almost cries but manages to keep herself together as she pulls her sleeves up on her arms revealing the bandages to Ron.

Suddenly Ron's expression turned to sadness as he understood what Kim was talking about by showing the bandages. Allowing a tear to roll down his cheek too, he says in worry.  
"You cut yourself?" Ron asked with pure sadness and some shock.

"I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry!" Kim apologies as she breaks down crying once more. Feeling sadness, Ron comes over and pulls his girlfriend into a hug and lets her cry on his shoulder.  
Kim adds, "I'm so sorry. I tried so hard to not let her get to me, but all the hate and Bonnie's just….got to me and I couldn't handle it anymore…." Kim explains as she keeps crying.

Running his fingers through her hair, Ron comforts her. "S'okay KP. I'm here for you no matter what. It's okay." Ron soothes as his hatred for Bonnie deepens.  
Sighing Ron then states, "I know I said I wouldn't, but you need to talk to your parents. I can be there for you."

"What!?" Kim questions as she pulls away from Ron's arms with a frown as she eyes him and says with worry. "No! Ron, you promised you wouldn't tell anyone! I know to you I'm KP but-but - I'm Kim Possible -  
I can do anything, and - what if more people find out? I can't be a joke...I'll get through this, I swear."

Frowning Ron says, "But we need to! It's for your own health and safety." Ron counters trying to be the boyfriend he needs to be and protect his girlfriend.

Kim eyes him more and frowns as she shakes her head. "I can get through this. I won't cut again, okay? It was - a mis-mistake."

Sighing, Ron knew Kim was right. So, instead of arguing any further and upsetting his girlfriend, even more, he pulled into another hug and said.  
"I won't tell them. However, if things get worse, I won't have no choice but too."

Nodding; Kim says. "Okay. I'll figure it all out soon. I promise." Kim finishes as she snuggles into Ron's side.

So, they sit there and just cuddle with Ron comforting Kim until she falls asleep in her arms. What Kim doesn't know though, was that Ron is planning on stopping Bonnie and doing something about it himself…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter five! Was it good? bad? I still feel so bad for Kim...**

 **Thanks for reading and please remember to leave a review, fav and follow! Chapter six coming soon! :) - PossibleFan22**


	6. Chapter 6

Even Teen Heroes Are People Too – A Kim Possible Fanfiction….

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter six! Wow; thank you all so much for the reviews! It really means a lot to me!**

 **Anyway, for this scene, I tried to do it justice, I really did. So I apologize if I didn't. Please don't review too harshly.  
Again, this story is just meant to raise awareness of bullying.  
If you see someone getting bullied, or know someone might need desperate help, please help yourself or tell an adult.  
**

 **Also, I own nothing from Kim Possible. It all belongs to Disney.**

 **Note: Sorry for the waited update, I am in school. I won't always have a lot of time to update, but I try when I can! So thank you all for being patient!**

 **Also, a big thank you to** _brycewade1013_ **for helping me with this story a lot. For also writing the ending scene. Seriously; they are awesome to work with!  
If any of you get the chance, please check out some of their stories! :)  
**

 **Warning: There is a trigger warning in this! If it bothers you, you can skip the scene/chapter. I am warning you now; so turn away if you need too!**

* * *

Chapter 6

That evening Kim kept to herself after Ron left. In fact, she kept so much to herself, that she locked her bedroom door and didn't even come out when her mother called for dinner. This action, of course, worried her parents. However, they didn't bother her too much figuring she must've just been tired from a long day of school. Kim, on the other hand, was hiding in her room because she didn't want to face anymore torment from Bonnie or the other haters.

Lying on her bed, Kim tried to focus her mind on recently assigned homework. However, she began to notice, the more she tried to focus, the harder it became. So, after an hour, Kim just shoved her homework aside and rolled in her bed and closed her eyes. That evening; when she fell asleep, she had a nightmare of all the hate and bullying from the past few days.

" _You should kill yourself…."_

" _No one wants you!"_

" _Teen hero!? We say Teen Fake!"_

" _Get a life Possible! Better yet, get rid of your life…."_

Kim's eyes snapped opened and she began to burst into silent tears. Through her tears, she looked at her alarm clock and saw the red lights flash, 2:30 am in her face. Wiping her tears, Kim gets up and goes to the bathroom across the hall quietly. She turns on some cold water and splashes her face with it. Once she's done, she looks into the mirror and frowns as thoughts from the nightmare come back to her.

"Am I really that bad of a person?" Kim wonders out loud as she looks at herself in the mirror.

Shuddering at her appearance, Kim sighs when silence is only heard. Just looking at herself, Kim could tell she was a mess. Her orange-red hair was untamed from sleeping. Under her eyes, blue-black bags showed and all life and happiness were drained from her once sparkling green eyes. Not only that, but now that she's looking at herself fully; Kim notices she's a little thinner then she use to be. It was obvious she hadn't really eaten since her trip to Bueno Nacho with Ron and the Soda humiliation-nation moment…

With a deep sigh, Kim turns and goes back to her room in hopes of getting better sleep. However, once she gets to her room, her cell phone starts ringing and she gets scared. Instantly; her heart skips a beat, but in case of a mission summoning her, she answers the phone picking it up off the ground from where she threw it against the wall earlier.

Instantly she answers it, "Hello? Kim Possible speaking, how can I help you?" Kim questions as she tries to herself from shaking.

Silence is on the other end for a moment and then unknown voices replies, "Kill your self! No one wants you!" Then, they hang up before she can say anything.

Kim screams in frustration and hangs her phone up before she began to burst into tears. Why was this happening to her? What had she done wrong to deserve all this!? With all the thoughts in her mind, Kim feels herself trembling as she cries.

"I'm done! DONE!" She tosses her phone onto her bed and walks back to the bathroom.

Nothing could help her now. Talking to her parents wouldn't work, and not even Ron's advice could help, she was too far gone. Stumbling into the bathroom, Kim goes to the medicine cabinet and starts pulling random pill bottles out not caring whose they were or what they used for. All she knew was that she wanted the pain to go away.

Instantly; she began to unscrew the bottles and pour as many pills in her hand as she could. As soon as half the bottle was in her hand, she popped them all into her mouth and got a cup of water, drank the water and tried to swallow the pills as best as and fast as the pills would swallow. While she was doing this, there was a knock on the door…

"Kim? Kim you in there?" It was one of her younger brothers. Jim or Tim. Which one, she wasn't sure….

Frowning Kim yells back, "Go away tweeb! Leave me alone!" Instantly; she keeps trying to swallow more pills when the bathroom door opens. _Drat, she forgot to lock it._

"No sis, I heard you yell and – "It was Jim, and he stopped in mid-sentence when he saw the bottles and what his older sister doing. Suddenly; Jim sprang into action. "Kim!? What do you think you're doing!?" Jim questions as he rushes forward and tries to grab the recent bottle out of his sister's hand.

Kim growls and tries to fight him off and get the bottle back. "None of your business tweeb! Let go and get away! GET AWAY!" She yells loudly as she shoves her brother back. However, Jim manages to get the bottle of her hand before he was shoved against the wall. Kim is horrified as the two eyes the others on the sink counter.

As soon as eye contact was meet, both jumped for the bottles. One was going for the bottles to use to their dismay while the other was going for them in order to help keep their sister alive. Instantly the two started wrestling and began knocking into other things. This caused things to fall and crash loudly against the floor. During all of this, Jim had managed to knock his sister into the wall and beating her to the pill bottles. Getting the bottles, Kim starts bursting into tears and cursing her brother out while trying to wrestle them out of his arms again. Holding the pill bottles in his arms as tight as he can, Jim continues to try and keep the pills away from her. The two have been making such a ruckus, that Tim had gotten woken up and decided to check out what was going on. To say the least, he was shocked to see what he found and didn't know what to think or do.

Seeing his brother in the middle of his and Kim's fight, Jim yells. "Tim! Get mom and dad, call 9-1-1 NOW!" Jim finishes as Kim dives into his side knocking him against the counter causing a bottle to tip in his arm and some pills to fall out and onto the floor.

Not needing to be told twice, Tim turns and rushes to his parent's room as fast as he can. Once his brother disappears, Jim knees Kim in the stomach and shoves her against the wall to get her off him. Then, he tries to bolt for the door with the bottles but Kim recovers fast and lunges at him. She grabs his leg and yanks them down to the floor. Thinking fast, Jim kicks out hitting her head by accident as they both fall to the floor with an "oaf". Turning; Jim again kicked out to get Kim to let go of his leg and this time, he accidentally kicks her head and it smacks off the floor as they both land. It wasn't a hard kick, but it was enough to knock her out and get her to stop trying to hurt him and kill herself.

Shaking; Jim lets the bottles fall to the floor and he looks at his sister with trying to calm himself, his brother returns with both their parents. Seeing the scene, no one needed to be told to figure what had happened here. Instantly; their mom starts bursting into tears and checking her kids over and their father calls an ambulance…

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter six! What did you think? Good? Bad? Should I continue? Also, again, any reviews welcomed but please don't review too harshly I did my best.  
To be honest, it's hard writing a scene like this. I've never done one like this before and my heart was melting sadly the whole time... **

**Thank you for reading! Please remember to review, fav and follow! Wonder what happens to Kim next? Chapter 7 coming soon! :)**


	7. Chapter 7

Even Teen Hero's Are People Too - A Kim Possible Fanfiction….

 **A/N - Well, here is chapter seven yeah! Omg sorry for the wait, but I've been so busy with school ugh lol. Anyway the wait is over yeah!  
Thank you all so much for all the reviews it means a lot to me! So thank you so much! **

**Anyway I would like to thank the fanfiction author** brycewade1013 **for helping me with this chapter. They helped write the scene between Kim and the nurse and also they edited the whole chapter. So thank you! Please check their stories out or send them a hi, they are aweomse!**

 **So, I won't keep you waiting. I'm sure you all want to find out what happens...**

 **Well, I own nothing from Kim Possible. It all belongs to Disney Channel.**

* * *

Chapter 7

Ron was at home pacing back and forth in his room as he tried to come up with a plan to get back at Bonnie. Felix was over and watching his friend in worry as he sat in his wheelchair by his friend's bed. There was a thick silence between the two and Ron was thinking so hard that Felix could've sworn his friend was getting a headache. Well, that's what it looked like from where Felix was sitting. Soon, after an hour of Ron pacing and thinking the silence is broken.

"Dude, you should sit down. No offense, but your making me dizzy." Felix explained causing Ron to stop in tracks and eye his friend.

Sighing, Ron replies. "I'm sorry but I'm just trying to come up with a way to humiliate Bonnie as much as she has been humiliating Kim. No one messes with my girlfriend and gets away with it!" Ron finishes with determination in his voice.

At this, Felix can't help but smile. The two would never admit it out loud, but anyone who hung around Kim Possible and Ron Stoppable long enough would know that two are very protective of one another. Maybe it was because they've known one another forever? Or maybe it was because of all the missions they've gone on together. Whatever the reason was, it was no surprise to everyone in school when the two finally became a couple. With the thought in mind, Felix eyes his friend as he sits on his bed.

"I know Ron and I understand. I feel the same way if I was in your shoes." Felix explained as he rolls his wheelchair closer to where Ron is sitting. "But you have to remember that you and Kim are better than Bonnie and fighting fire with fire is only going to make things worse." Felix finishes hoping his friend understand the advice he's trying to give.

Ron goes to open his mouth and reply when his cell phone rings. Not looking at the caller ID but thinking its Kim needing someone to talk to, Ron answers. "Hello?"

"Ron - "There is a pause and Ron is confused by the voice." - This is Mrs. Possible. I'm calling to let you know that Kim was sent to the hospital this morning…." Another pause and sadness was heard as Mrs. Possible spoke that.

To say the least, Ron was shocked when he was told this and everything went blank in his mind. Wait, Kim was in the hospital? Feeling his throat go dry; Ron tried to speak but no sound would come out. It was like his heart stopped at the news. Is she okay? Why is she there? So many questions but nothing would come out. Soon, Mrs. Possible spoke again….

"Ronald? You there?" Mrs. Possible questioned with worry being scared that she frightened the boy.

Finally Ron found his voice. "Yeah. I'm here Mrs. P and oh god, I'm so sorry to hear that. Why...Is she there? Is she okay?" Ron finally questioned the ones worrying in his mind.

With a sigh Mrs. Possible replied. "Yes, she's okay. But she's there because Jim found her in the bathroom at 3am trying overdose on pills. I'm so sorry." Mrs. Possible finished as she tried to not cry. She sighs and wipes her tears even though she knows Ron can't see her. "I called because well, you're her best friend and boyfriend. I thought you had a right to know." Mrs. Possible adds as she tries to calm her shaking hands.

"I see…." Ron replies still trying to keep himself calm as well. "Thank you for calling. I'll be at the hospital as soon as I can." Ron finishes as he starts grabbing a duffel bag and packing clothes. He sees Felix giving him a concerned and worried look.

With a nod, Mrs. Possible says, "Okay thank you, we'll see you soon." She and Ron both then hang up.

Once they hang up, Ron continues to pack his things and as he does Felix stays silent wondering what the conversation meant or why Ron was going to the hospital. Obviously it had something to do with Kim, and Felix just hoped all was good. He sighs and lets Ron finish his stuff when he finally again, breaks the silence.

"What's going on Ron? Is Kim okay?" Felix questions finally wanting to know the answer.

Trying to not cry, Ron replied with a soft voice. Felix had to lean forward to hear him. "Kim tried to kill herself. She was found in the bathroom by her brother trying to overdose on pills." Ron finishes as he allows a few tears to roll down his cheeks. He wipes them with his sleeve.

Just like Ron, Felix was shocked. The girl who could do anything tried to rid herself from the world. "What?" Felix questioned as he sighs and tries to not cry at the thought too. "Why would she do that? Do you think it's because of Bonnie?" Felix wondered not understanding why Ron wanted revenge on their classmate.

Sighing Ron replies simply, "One of the reasons. She's also been getting a lot of hate through an online hate site. The bullying and hate must've finally got to her and I wasn't there to protect her or talk her out of it when she needed me the most." Ron finishes as he allows himself to cry.

Felix frowns and places a hand on his friends shoulder and states. "It's not your fault. You did all you could do to help her earlier and the times before. It's not your fault. She loves you no matter what okay?" Felix finishes as she tries to comfort his friend.

Another silence and Ron manages to calm him down and wipe his tears. He grabs his bag and says. "Okay. Now; let's go to the hospital. I want to be there for Kim." With that, the two friends left the house and went to the hospital….

(During Ron's Time, Kim's Scene Goes On)

The beeping was loud and Kim groaned as she tried to block out the noise. Wanting more sleep Kim tries to look for the snooze button when she realizes there isn't one at all. Groaning again, Kim hears the beeping become a normal pace as her eyes start opening. It takes awhile to get adjusted to the white light blocking her vision. White light? Did she do it? Did she finally rid herself like she wanted? The thoughts stayed in her mind when she finally adjusted she just saw that she was in a hospital room hooked up to a bunch of wires. The beeping sound was coming from her heart monitor and the white blinding was from how whitely painted the room was.

Lying in the bed, Kim sighs and closes her eyes trying to let she fall back asleep and get more sleep. Her mind was hurting and her body was stiff and her breathing was ragged. It was obvious to her that she was still facing depression but was it obvious to the others? Kim had no idea. Finally, Kim fell back to sleep and woke up and hour later to a nurse taking her vitals.

At first, the nurse didn't notice she was awake but when Kim moved to get away from the nurse who noticed and was relieved. "Oh Miss Possible, your awake!" The nurse states with happiness. "Thank goodness, you gave us all quiet the scare." The nurse adds as Kim looks at her with annoyance. "How are you feeling?" The nurse questions hoping to get a response.

"Fine….I guesses…" Kim replied after a few seconds of silent thoughts. Instantly, the events came over her from earlier this morning and she began to feel guilty. Soon, tears form in her eyes and she continues. "I can't believe I was that stupid….What was I thinking?!" Soon she couldn't hold it back anymore and a few tears rolled down her cheeks. "I tried so hard... I thought killing me would be the only way out…." Kim could feel herself crying harder. "I'm such an idiot!"

Sighing, the nurse frowns and says, "You're not an idiot. You're human. You're not perfect, everyone makes mistakes." The nurse comforts as she tries to calm Kim down.

However, Kim wouldn't calm down. Instead, she only wailed louder allowed more tears to flow. She no longer was holding back. All of the pain from the past events was finally being released.

With a frown the nurse says, "It's going to be okay I promise. I'll ask another doctor to get your parents." The nurse finishes as she pages for help.

Soon another nurse comes in and is given the job of getting Kim's parents. The first nurse stays to make sure Kim is okay and doesn't try to harm herself again. At the thought of her parents, Kim gets scared thinking they will hate her. Not only did she think of her parents, she thought of her brother and what happened between them when he came to stop her. More guilt came over her and all Kim could do was just cry as she waited…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter seven! Good? Bad? Should I continue? Suggestions on how to make this story better is always welcomed.  
Please be friendly about it though.  
**

 **So thanks again for reading and please remember to review, fav and follow! Chapter eight coming soon! :) - PossibleFan22**


	8. Chapter 8

Even Teen Hero's Are People Too - A Kim Possible Fanfiction….

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter eight of a ten chapter story! Thank you all so much for the reviews from the last chapter it means the world to me! Anyway, nothing major in this chapter, just some sweet moments and hopefully it answers some questions too and helps wrap it up. Well, enjoy.**

 **I own nothing from Kim Possible….**

 **Warnings: None….**

* * *

Chapter 8

(Part 1)

The hospital was quiet and gave off an eerie feeling as Ron walked into it that afternoon with Felix. The minute the two friends walked in, they found Monique at the front desk looking for Kim's room. It didn't take long for them to learn that Kim was staying in room 104. Instantly; the three friends made their way to the waiting room in a tense silence.

As soon as the three entered the room, they found the rest of the Possible family sitting there waiting for news on Kim. Mrs. Possible was quiet, her eyes red-rimmed, no doubt from endless crying. Mr. Possible had bags under his eyes from worry and lack of sleep. Jim and Tim kept to themselves not knowing how to truly handle this situation.

Ron finally decided to break the silence, "Any news on KP?"

Both parents shook their heads and Mr. Possible replies. "No, we've been waiting all morning. No one has come out. We just hope for the best at this point." Mr. Possible finishes trying to hold back tears and be strong for his kids and wife.

Nodding; Ron sighs and takes a seat with Monique and Felix. They all wait for another hour when a nurse comes out with a doctor and calls, "Kim Possible!?" Instantly; everyone stands up and goes over to the two workers.

Mrs. Possible is the first to speak, "That's us. How is she?" Mrs. Possible questions with concern and worry. Everyone else waits in anticipation for the answer to the question they've all been wanting to know.

The doctor smiles and says, "She's alive." He finishes simply making everyone sighs in relief and happiness. But he adds, "You're all lucky her brother's found her when they did. Five more minutes left alone and she could've been – "He goes to explain but gets cut off by Mrs. Possible.

"– We get it." Mrs. Possible finishes knowing her jargon from being a doctor herself.

With thought and wonder, the doctor questions. "Okay…But I must know; how did she get a hold of the pills? Where did they come from? What caused her to go to this point?"

A silence followed the question at first and Ron speaks up. "She's been getting targeted by bullies at school," Ron explains as he frowns. "It's been affecting her more than normal…." Ron finishes as he looks at his hands not being able to speak anymore.

"….There's also been a hate page made to torment her mentally." Mr. Possible explains as he sighs too. They knew all of this, but yet, he never asked about the bullying at school or did anything to stop it from happening. Guilt was coming over all of them. However, he adds, "And the pills were old, they were in the medicine cabinet in the bathroom. We must've forgotten to lock it that night." Mr. Possible finishes with sadness.

Mrs. Possible finishes the explanation with more information. "I also had some dental work done last year and never had to finish the bottle. I forgot they were in there, she must've found them or just went for any in her reach…."

Once the explanation was finished, the doctor sighs after hearing all of this. Then, he states, "I see…Okay next time, just be extra sure the cabinet is locked. We don't need her going for them again. Our best bet would be for you guys to also pull her out of school for at least a week. Give her time to heal some you know and stay away from the bullies at school. Also, block the hate site so she can't see it. Block it on all your devices. That will help a lot. She needs to stay off the internet as much as possible; obviously, a school is different but monitor her while she's using it at home. I hope all this advice can help." The doctor finished explaining as they nod.

Mrs. Possible smiles softly and says, "It does thank you. Can we see her please?" Mrs. Possible questions with desperation and hope.

The doctor nods and replies with a smile. "Your welcome and of course, but only two at a time okay?" He instructs as everyone all nods.

Ron smiles and says, "Alright sounds fair. Thank you." Ron finishes as the doctor nods and leaves. Ron turns to Kim's mom and dad. "Why don't you guys go first, you're her parents, It's only fair." Ron offers with a smile making Kim's parents look at him in surprise but smile.

"Thank you, Ronald. When we come back, you guys can see her next." Mrs. Possible finishes with a calmer voice, she isn't as upset now. "It's only fair." Mrs. Possible reencounters to her daughter's boyfriend making him chuckle and nod.

With that, Mr. and Mrs. Possible follow the nurse back to Kim's room. It feels like the walk has taken forever by the time the three reach the door. Entering it, Mr. and Mrs. Possible walk in to find Kim lying in her bed, awake waiting for someone to come. Taking in the surroundings, the parents see their eldest daughter connected to a heart monitor. With their relief, it is beeping in a steady rhythm. She's also connected to an IV in her right hand.

The minute they come up to her bed, Kim starts crying." Mom! Daddy! I'm so sorry! I can't believe I was so stupid!" Kim exclaims being scared that her parents hate her for the choices she's made. She cries harder as her mom grabs her hand bracing herself for the yelling and disappointment speeches.

However, that's not at what her parents are going to say. "Kimmie, it's okay. It's not your fault, no one is perfect, and we all make mistakes. We love you, no matter what." Mrs. Possible finishes holding her daughters left hand while making Kim look at her in surprise. It seems to work though, for her crying calms down some.

Feeling the confusion hit, Mr. Possible adds. "She's right Kimmie-cub, we love you. It's okay. We just ask that next time; come talk to us before taking action. That's all." Mr. Possible finishes grabbing gentle hold of his daughter's right hand.

Smiling Kim feels tears of happiness thanking the lord that her parents aren't mad at her for trying to take her own life. She sighs and holds her parents tightly and says, "Thank you guys that means so much to me. I love you all so much and I'm so sorry." Kim finishes with a smile making her parents smile. At the silence, her parents both kiss her on the forehead. Sighing Kim adds out loud in thought, "I just can't believe I let Bonnie and all the hate get to me…." Kim finishes as she looks down at herself sadly.

However, her parents look at her in shock and her mother says. "What? Bonnie Rockwaller!?" Anne questions feeling her instincts as momma bear start coming out.

Instantly Anne just wanted to lash out Bonnie, if she was the cause of her daughter's pain, Anne was gonna do what it took to make sure the girl never bullied her daughter again.

"Anne…." James says in return seeing the anger coming out in his wife. He grabs her hand too and holds it as he says calmly. "I'm unhappy too learn this as well, but we can't attack a minor. Sure it's Bonnie, but it isn't right. We don't want to look like the bad guys. We can, however, sue her for doing this Kim." James finishes getting his wife to calm down.

Instantly agreeing Anne says. "Alright, but we are suing her for everything." Anne finishes making Kim smile at her parent's reactions; she instantly was feeling safer with them.

James nods and says, "Fair enough but we should talk more about this outside." He explains turning to Kim and saying. "We are gonna step outside and send Ronald and your other friends in. We'll be right in the waiting room if you need anything okay Kimmie-cub?" James questions as he smiles at his daughter and kisses her forehead again.

Smiling Kim says, "Thank you, mom and dad." Kim finishes as they all let go.

Kim watches as her parents leave the room to talk about their plans against Bonnie. While her parents are gone, they go and let Ron and her friends come in. All Kim could do was nervously wait again, hoping that Ron and the others weren't too mad at her for her the mistakes she has tried to make…

* * *

 **A/N - Well there was chapter eight, what did you guys think? Good? Bad?**

 **Thank you for reading, please remember to review, fav and follow.**

 **Also, I'm thinking of making a sequel. Would you guys want one? Let me know in the reviews. Thank you and chapter nine coming soon! :) - PossibleFan22**


	9. Chapter 9

Even Teen Hero's Are People Too - A Kim Possible Fanfiction….

 **A/N – Well, here is chapter 9 of a 10 chapter story! Thank you all so much for all the reviews from the last chapter it means a lot to me!**

 **Well, I own nothing from Kim Possible, it all belongs to Disney!**

 **So please enjoy.**

 **Warning: There is no warning.**

* * *

Chapter 9

(Part 2)

Kim waited silently and a little nervously for Ron and her other friends to come in. First, Monique and Felix visited her and that visit wasn't as bad. Neither were mad at her thankfully but they weren't happy with the choices she's mad either which was fair. After they left, her brothers came in. Jim and Tim stayed for a while and Kim apologized to Jim for what happened the night before. Afterwards they were on good terms again but the twins made Kim promise to talk to them or her parents or Ron if she ever needed anyone. Finally; the one she worried the most about came to see her. Ron….

The moment Ron walked into the room; Kim started crying again and instantly apologizing for her mistake. Of course, Ron didn't lash out on her or call her a bad girlfriend for trying to leave him. But, instead, he came over and held her hand and calmed her down and soothed her telling her how much he loved her. Finally; when Kim was calmed down, she was able to get some words formed and hold a decent conversation with him.

"I'm sorry for letting it all get to me…." Kim apologized for the eighty million times. "….I tried not to let it…After you left I felt somewhat better but then someone sent me a message. I tried to ignore it and I went to bed. However, I woke up and someone called me at 2:30 am telling me to kill myself….that was when I lost it….I'm sorry…" Kim finishes explaining as she cries more.

Ron holds her in his arms and strokes her orange hair as he replies. "It's okay Kim, I promise. I'm not mad at you. I'm upset, but not mad. But please if that happens again, I don't care what time of the day or night it is, call me and talk to me okay?" Ron finishes as he eyes his best friend girlfriend seriously as Kim nods. "We love you KP and we don't want to lose you. You're more important then you think you are, please don't leave us." Ron finishes as he tries to not cry himself.

Snuggling into Ron, Kim nods and says. "I promise, I won't leave. Thank you, I love you guys too. Please stay with me for a while Ron…." Kim asks with hope as she snuggles into him and holds him tightly but gently.

"Of course KP. I'll stay as long as you need me." Ron finishes as he allows a few tears to roll down his cheeks. He wipes them away though before Kim sees them.

The two hang out for a few hours until Kim falls asleep. Letting her rest, Ron smiles and kisses her forehead and makes sure the blanket covers her up before he leaves the room. With one last check to make sure Kim is asleep and okay, Ron leaves and meets the family in the waiting room. The moment he comes out, the family smiles at him.

"How is Kimmie?" Mr. Possible asks wanting an update on his daughter.

Smiling Ron says confidently. "I think she's going to be okay. She fell asleep. But, as long as we are there for her, she will be fine." Ron finishes as he takes a seat near Monique and Felix.

Nodding Mr. Possible says, "Thank you, Ronald, that means a lot to us and to Kim. But, we wanted to let you know that we are going to pull out of school for a while. Just to give her some time away from Bonnie and the other bullies." Mr. Possible explains as Ron nods already figuring it was going to happen. Mr. Possible continues, "We are also going to sue Bonnie for her bullying towards Kim." Mr. Possible finishes with a serious tone.

Ron sighs and says. "I don't blame you…Bonnie needs to be taught that she can't just bully someone and not have consequences. In fact, she needs to be shown that her actions are wrong." Ron finishes as he sighs sadly. "I wouldn't be surprised if Bonnie was behind the hate site for Kim…." Ron finishes as he growls to himself at the thought.

Mrs. Possible nods and speaks this time. "We know. We are getting a lawyer and having Wade try and track the owner of the hate site…." Mrs. Possible explains.

Adding Mr. Possible replies, "We also are having Wade collect all school security evidence of all the bullying Bonnie did to her…." Mr. Possible finishes with a sigh.

"I'm glad you are. Thank you. I've never liked Bonnie and neither did Kim…." Ron begins as he sighs. "….I just don't understand it. Normally Kim can handle Bonnie's bullying and torment. Usually, Kim ends up winning their arguments, but for some reason, the bullying has been affecting her badly….

Hearing this from Ron both her parent's frown. Mrs. Possible says, "That's because people forget Kim is also human. Bullying can affect anyone even if their catchphrase is, I can do anything…." Mrs. Possible explains trying to not cry again. She sighs and adds. "….And because of that, Kim was probably scared to speak to anyone about what was happening in fear of it possibly ruining her reputation…" Mrs. Possible finishes letting another tear roll down her cheek. She wipes it away. _How was Kim's sings not obvious? They should've caught on when Kim told them about the hate site, but they didn't…_

Silence follows them all again and soon a doctor comes out with the same nurse from earlier. Seeing them come out, the Possible's, Ron, Monique and Felix stand. Once they stand, the doctor and nurse come over to them. Both of them holding gentle smiles.

"We did a final look over today." The doctor began with a sigh. "All her vitals keep being normal and nothing out of the ordinary has changed. We'll keep her for one more night just for extra caution and to make sure she's really okay. If tomorrow she is fine and doesn't hold thoughts of suicide again, we will discharge her and she can go home." The doctor finishes with a smile.

Everyone sighs in relief and nods. Mr. Possible speaks and replies. "Fair enough, thank you, doctor, for everything." Mr. Possible finishes with happiness at the news of his daughter being able to go home soon.

The doctor nods and replies, "Your welcome. Just again, make sure all medication cabinets are locked. Monitor her use of the internet at home and let heal from school for a few weeks. It'll help in the long run and make sure if she's down, tries and talk to her. Talking always helps too. That's all I ask from you guys. Kim just needs reassurance and reminders how much she is loved by those close to her." The doctor finishes as each person there for Kim at the moment.

With final nods, the doctor leaves and so does the nurse. Now, all the family and friends can do is just keep checking on Kim throughout the night and wait till she is able to go home…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter nine! What do you think? Good? Bad?**

 **Please remember to review, fav and follow thank you. And remember, this story is raise awareness of bullying. If you see someone getting bullied, don't just stand by. Try to help or if you can't tell an adult or be there for the person if they need someone to talk too. Thank you! Chapter 10, the final chapter coming soon! :) - PossibleFan22**


	10. Chapter 10

Even Teen Hero's Are People Too - A Kim Possible Fanfiction….

 **A/N – Well here is chapter ten! Wow thank you all so much, this chapter is just the ending so its short, like really sort.**

 **Thank you all so much for all the reviews, it means the world to me. I really appricate it.**

 **Please remember, if you see someone getting bullied but can't speak up, go to an adult and tell them what you saw. Or if you can speak up, please do!  
It is not right to bully others, we all live in this world together, so please, lets just be friendly to one another thank you.  
**

 **Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

 **Warnings: None...**

* * *

Chapter 10

The End

A week later, Kim has been home from school and the hospital. Her family has made sure to be there for her if she needed someone to talk too. Ron stopped by every day after school to check in on Kim and to hang out with her for a few hours. All in all, things were going pretty smoothly for Kim's recovery.

During her time at home, Kim has made sure to stay away from the hate site as much as possible. It wasn't hard to figure out that her parents have been keeping a close eye on her anytime she used a computer; after all, they hovered over her like vultures. Yet, Kim didn't mind the attention; they were just making sure she was being safe online.

Her brothers were more supportive than normal. Jim and Tim seemed to have matured a little after the situation and even respected Kim and didn't try to prank her as much as they use too. In fact, it was the opposite. All three siblings spent more time together and even played board games, card games and sometimes even video games together. Heck, even Ron joined them every now and then. It was a nice change, and Kim planned on keeping things this was with her brothers. After all, the tweebs weren't all that annoying…..of course, she would never admit it to them out loud still….

Another thing that changed was her parents. Not only were they more supportive more than normal, but this also lead them to be a little overprotective. Kim understood where they were coming from, however, it got annoying sometimes. But, Kim loved her parents and brothers and Ron as much as she always has. That department has not changed.

Bonnie and her fellow classmates though….Well Kim never received another message or rude call or mean comments after the hospital. Turns out, according to Ron, rumors spread around the school on what happened to Kim. Ron knew the truth as well as Monique and Felix, but they never said a word about what happened to anyone in school. They just let the rumors be rumors and Kim couldn't be more thankful for them.

However, that wasn't the last time they had to deal with Bonnie….Her parents followed through on their deal and placed a court order to sue Bonnie for everything she has. Of course, Bonnie showed up on the court date and tried to defend herself along with her parent's help but thanks to Wade, they were able to prove her quilt. It turns out that Bonnie was indeed the creator behind the hate site of Kim. It also came out during court from Bonnie, that she had done all this torment to Kim because she was jealous of her and what she had and did. This confession came after the judge pleaded Bonnie guilty. Either way; Bonnie and her family lost all their money. Plus, a restraining order was put against her for Kim. Bonnie wasn't allowed to be in the same room as her, and because of her excessive bullying towards Kim, she lost her position on the Middleton cheer squad….

Now, after the week of being off from school, Kim had to eventually return. At first, she was scared because of the rumors and what her fellow classmates would think. But to her surprise, everyone welcomed her back with open arms and acted like as if nothing ever happened. Kim was thankful for that as well, and couldn't be happier.

All in all, Kim's life slowly got better thanks to her friends and family. Not only did it get better, but Kim's pain from the past slowly faded. However, she never forgot Bonnie's bullying and torment, because in the end, it has made her a stronger person. It taught her that she doesn't have to be afraid to speak up if something ever happens to her again. It taught her, that anyone can go through this, even if people claim they can do anything…. The world is our planet and we all live in it together. So why can we not make it our mission to help others be aware of bullying and to speak up or get help if they see anything happening…..This will help out in the long run just like Kim hopes it will…

* * *

 **A/N - Well, there was chapter ten! Told ya it was short, just to kind of wrap up the story.**

 **Anyway thanks again so much for reading. Please remember to review, fav and follow and spread love not hate! Thank you so much :) - PossibleFan22**


End file.
